


咬

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing
Relationships: 杀生丸/犬夜叉
Kudos: 24





	咬

“诶，我听说，我小的时候，你也是抱过我的。”犬夜叉放下手机，翻了个身扒住杀生丸，把毛茸茸的头搁在杀生丸的胸前，好奇地问道：“但我从来没有你抱过我的记忆。”

杀生丸淡淡地看了他一眼，又把目光重新投回手机上：“那都是多久之前的事情了，你当然不记得。”

“邪见上次要说，被你阻止了。”说起这个，犬夜叉就忍不住憋笑：“还被你好一顿折腾。”

杀生丸一个脑瓜嘣毫不留情地敲到犬夜叉头上。

犬夜叉轻呼一声，又缠道：“说说嘛。那是我多小时候的事情啊？”

杀生丸叹了一口气，说：“你真的想听？”

“想听。”犬夜叉干脆抽出杀生丸手里的手机丢到一边，随即整个人都趴到杀生丸身上，按住他的肩膀，不依不饶地问道：“我还要知道到底为什么你后来再也不抱我了。”

“必须要知道？”杀生丸挑了挑眉毛，“那一会儿要是发生什么事情，你可别怪我没提醒你。”

“能有什么事情。”犬夜叉撇撇嘴，显然没把杀生丸的威胁放在心上，反而伸手扯了扯杀生丸的白发，说道：“快点告诉我。”

杀生丸想了想，伸手在犬夜叉面前比了大约七十厘米的距离，说：“就这么大的时候吧。”

“这么小！”犬夜叉表情惊诧，然后又一副恍然的模样：“怪不得我一点印象都没有，这才…这，一岁？”

“大概半岁多吧。”杀生丸收回手放在自己胸前，回忆着当时的样子：“那个时候你有点胖，肉肉的，抱在怀里软软的还会冲着我笑，比长大之后可爱多了。”

“瞎说。”犬夜叉轻轻哼了一声，追问道：“你那个时候，也不大吧？”

“用人类年龄算的话，大概也就十几岁吧。”杀生丸回答说。

犬夜叉“哦”了一声之后，转而隐晦地问起了自己最感兴趣的问题：“然后呢？”

“然后没有了。”杀生丸说，“该睡觉了。”

犬夜叉紧紧地按住杀生丸不让他动弹，直言道：“你还没有告诉我，你为什么之后不再抱我了？”

杀生丸脸上难得地僵硬了一瞬间，随即半眯起眼睛看犬夜叉：“你确定你要知道？”

“我好奇嘛。”犬夜叉被杀生丸看得心里有点发毛，但是求知欲已经大过了一切，尤其是杀生丸死捂着不肯让邪见告诉他原因，更是让他下定决心一定要搞清楚当时到底发生了什么。于是他坚持道：“我今天一定要知道原因。”

杀生丸看起来有点无奈，但还是开口说：“因为后来你开始长牙了。”

“长牙？”犬夜叉看起来有点茫然，“长牙和你不抱我有什么关系？”

“长牙期的幼崽都很喜欢咬东西。”杀生丸觉得自己实在已经提醒得够多了，接下来的话有点丢人，他不是很想让犬夜叉知道。

不过犬夜叉并不笨，很快就成功接收到了暗示：“我咬你了？”

“嗯。”杀生丸言简意赅地回答，并不愿意再继续讲下去。

犬夜叉仍然摸不着头脑：“不就咬你两下，我那么小能把你咬成什么样？”

杀生丸决定最后给这个不听话的小坏蛋一个机会：“你确定你要继续听下去？”

犬夜叉坚定地说：“要听。”

杀生丸闭上眼深吸一口气，然后在犬夜叉仍然纠结的表情中，猛地把他掀开。犬夜叉只觉得一阵天旋地转，两个人的位置就突然颠倒了过来。杀生丸充满侵略意味的气息将犬夜叉包裹在内，居高临下地和犬夜叉对视。

犬夜叉这时才后知后觉地发现杀生丸的眼神不对劲起来，那双眼睛仿佛是野狼在夜里狩猎时发出的莹莹幽光，无时无刻不在述说着对猎物的欲望。

这样的眼神让犬夜叉背上发凉，觉得有点不自在。他不安地扭动了下身体，把头偏向一边：“你干什么？”

杀生丸低沉着嗓音开口：“我干什么你不知道？”

其实犬夜叉是知道的，毕竟两个人戳破了心思确定关系以后，天天睡在一张床上，该发生什么早就发生过了。而且杀生丸技术真的挺好，如果不是每一次做爱都过于激烈的话，犬夜叉应该还是很乐在其中的。不过他不明白的是，两个人好好的说着小时候的事情，怎么杀生丸突然就压了上来？

“你就非要转移话题？”犬夜叉突然有点生气，“不想告诉我就算了。睡觉！”

说完，犬夜叉也不想管杀生丸了，径直推开杀生丸翻了个身就气哼哼地闭上了眼睛。不过杀生丸并不打算这么让犬夜叉睡觉，他强行扳过犬夜叉的肩膀，说道：“刚才叫你睡觉你不睡，现在我不想让你睡了。”

“你还管我睡不睡觉！”犬夜叉眼睛微微睁大，略微提高了声音：“杀生丸，你别找事！”

杀生丸捏住犬夜叉的下巴，冷静地说：“你不是想知道你做了什么，让我后来都不抱你了？”  
“是啊。”犬夜叉气鼓鼓地回答，嘴巴不自觉地撅起来。

“好，那我现在告诉你。”

语毕，杀生丸直接压制了犬夜叉的所有挣扎，俯身低头，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，准确地咬上了犬夜叉胸口的小豆子。

“啊…！”

犬夜叉不知道杀生丸是如何做到精准命中，但是疼痛的感觉很快从胸口直冲头顶，令他发出一声惊呼。

“杀生丸，你发什么疯！”

杀生丸对犬夜叉的怒斥充耳不闻，而是自顾自地用齿尖抵上凸起的乳珠，略加力道地去咬、去舔，然后用嘴唇抿上去，强横地吮吸。

“呜…”犬夜叉疼得呜咽一声，用双手抵在杀生丸的额头，一副很想把他推开的样子。但是自己胸口的那一丁点皮肉还在杀生丸嘴里叼着，他真的怕一推开杀生丸，杀生丸会把那里给咬掉。

光这么想一想，犬夜叉就头皮发麻，手上推动杀生丸的力道也就不易察觉地减轻了。

杀生丸看穿了他的这点犹豫，从嘴唇间发出一声轻微的笑，用双手钳住犬夜叉不知道是不是想推开自己的手，制在两边。这样一来，犬夜叉毫无抵抗能力，胸口完全落入敌口，被杀生丸的唇齿逼得眼睛发红。

“嘶…”犬夜叉倒吸一口凉气，求饶道：“你轻点轻点…你是要把它咬掉吗？！”

杀生丸这才慢悠悠地松了口：“口感不错。”

犬夜叉红着耳根子反击：“你有本事让我尝尝你的！”

杀生丸瞥了他一眼，意味深长地说：“可惜你再吸也不会有奶的。”

但犬夜叉此刻没有往深里想，他的衣襟上濡湿一片，在热源离开以后逐渐变凉，湿答答的粘在皮肤上。而他胸口一边的乳珠大概是被杀生丸咬噬得红肿，此时在凉透的衣服上磨蹭时有怪异的疼痛和麻痒感，令他发出了难受的哼声。

“不舒服？”杀生丸用手指轻轻点了点被他咬过的地方，又得到了犬夜叉咬着下唇的一声闷哼，于是伸手去剥犬夜叉的衣服：“脱下来吧。”

“你真是…”犬夜叉咬着牙骂他：“混蛋！”

杀生丸也不生气，只是强行把犬夜叉的衣服剥下来，好好欣赏了一下他刚刚的杰作。他用指尖按在犬夜叉红肿的乳珠上，用指尖打着转抚摸着，一边仿佛思考着什么似的眼神看着另一边还完好的乳珠，语气听起来有些跃跃欲试：“看起来不是很对称。”

“你想都别想！”

犬夜叉试图用手捂住另一边乳珠免遭荼毒，但杀生丸并没有再一次强制着去咬另一边，而是把手从犬夜叉穿着的短裤裤腿处伸进去，盖上了他微微抬头的下身。

“啊！”犬夜叉轻微地挺动了一下身体，仰头发出一声轻喘。

热度从杀生丸的掌心发出，暖融融地包裹着犬夜叉的下身，让敏感的地方很快充血挺立，在杀生丸手里小幅度的跳动着。杀生丸听着犬夜叉喘息的声音，缓缓地开始上下撸动起来。

“唔…”犬夜叉的手不自觉地收紧，握住了杀生丸胳膊上肌肉，发出几声带着潮湿鼻音的闷哼声来。他嘴上一边嫌弃着杀生丸，一边却又挺动着腰身去配合杀生丸的动作，很快就能听到被撸动时发出的些许粘腻水声。

杀生丸忍不住收紧了手掌，用手指拨开犬夜叉顶端的那层薄皮，去玩弄那敏感的小眼。犬夜叉腰身一颤，仰头急促地喘息一声：“别！”

杀生丸低声问道：“别什么？”

犬夜叉胸口急促的起伏，试图用夹紧双腿来躲避突如其来的刺激，不过很明显他的努力是徒劳的，因为一个优秀的猎手绝不会让自己的猎物有逃脱的机会。犬夜叉想逃，杀生丸便紧紧追上，用他厚实的手掌给予犬夜叉更加强烈的抚慰。

大概是觉得从裤腿里伸手实在是不方便，杀生丸有些不耐烦地扯掉了被犬夜叉体液浸湿的短裤。犬夜叉只觉得身下突然凉嗖嗖的，然后在再次被杀生丸温热的手包裹住时，发出一声舒适的哼声。

犬夜叉硬邦邦的下身触手便是湿滑的体液，杀生丸不由得“啧”了一声，调侃地问道：“舒服？”

犬夜叉不满地瞪了他一眼，反倒嫌弃他动作慢起来：“你快点。”

“好。”杀生丸痛快地答应，然后顺应犬夜叉的要求握紧犬夜叉的下身快速撸动，不时地照顾到犬夜叉敏感的伞头和软沟。

快感从小腹腾然而起，烧得犬夜叉头皮发麻，口中的喘息逐渐粗重起来，从喉咙深部滚出几声沙哑的呻吟。他好像受不了似的，用手去握住杀生丸撸动着他的手腕，不知道是想要停止杀生丸这强烈的动作，还是想要他更加用力一些。

然而，当杀生丸发现犬夜叉颤动着身体仿佛要高潮了的时候，他却毫不留情地用手捏住了犬夜叉释放的小孔。

犬夜叉临近高潮不得释放，下身硬得胀痛，他小声呜咽了一声，死死地掐住了杀生丸的手腕，眼前几乎要冒出令人眩晕的小星星，从紧咬的牙齿间吐出一声“混蛋”来。

“别急。”杀生丸俯下身亲吻犬夜叉急促喘息的嘴唇，一边说道：“还不到时候。”

“我就知道。”犬夜叉缓过劲儿来，白了杀生丸一眼。

杀生丸笑了一声，抬起犬夜叉一条腿，用手指试探地去戳犬夜叉身后的穴口，发现那穴口虽然似乎一张一合地想要吞下他的手指，却实在干涩的紧。

杀生丸从旁边抽屉里抽出润滑液挤进去。

凉凉的润滑液进入到温暖的肠道内，让犬夜叉不舒服地扭动了两下。杀生丸便把自己的手指也送进去搅动，很快就叫润滑液变得和两人的体温一样高。

手指在肠壁上掏挖着，穴口松动得很快，杀生丸随即伸入三指，把指头并拢模仿交合的动作缓慢的在小穴里进出。杀生丸的指尖仿佛点燃了犬夜叉身体里簇簇燃烧的小火苗，他的身体逐渐不再那么紧绷，而小穴却是紧紧地缠绕上杀生丸的手指，挽留它们的每一次抽出。

杀生丸小心地用指头轻轻蹭了一下肠道里的小凸起，听见犬夜叉唇间涌出的一声低低的叫声后，他才缓慢地抽出手指。然而或许是小穴缠得太紧，手指在离开穴口的时候，发出了“啵”的声响。

“还挺馋。”

杀生丸轻笑，把自己火热的欲望释放了出来。他凑上去亲了亲犬夜叉有些发红的耳垂，抬起犬夜叉的双腿露出经过开拓后此时正努力想要吞咽下什么的小穴，把自己昂然挺立的硬物抵上去。

“噗”地一声，伞头毫无阻碍地进入了犬夜叉温暖潮湿的身体。

“嗯…”杀生丸用有些低哑的声音喘息一声，然后按住犬夜叉的大腿，缓慢地将自己一寸寸地楔入肠道内部。

犬夜叉能够清晰地感觉到杀生丸的物体是如何在自己身体里前进、跳动的，杀生丸总是用这种方式来进入他，仿佛是用这种坚定又真切的侵入来让犬夜叉好好地感受他是怎样被占有的。

然而这种略显霸道强横的方式却让犬夜叉格外迷恋，总能勾起他内心最隐秘的渴望。

于是他随着杀生丸的动作发出一声绵长的呻吟，伸手搂住杀生丸的脖子，修长的腿主动张大，夹住杀生丸劲瘦的腰肢，扬起了头把自己的咽喉露了出来。

杀生丸低头衔住犬夜叉的喉结，轻轻地吮吸。他用舌头感知犬夜叉喉头的每一次颤动，动作轻柔又暧昧，与之相反的却是下身陡然凶猛的撞击。

“呃…啊！”犬夜叉被猛烈的撞击刺激得不由自主地挺动身体，把胸膛往上顶起，却不知道这样的动作反而正好方便了杀生丸。

杀生丸似乎就等着这一刻，他腾出一只手来，拧上了犬夜叉另一颗未被他照顾到的乳珠，指尖微微使力，掐了上去。

这下杀生丸终于把犬夜叉的两边乳珠都平等对待了。

“啊疼！杀生丸！”犬夜叉没料到自己下意识的反应竟会把自己的弱点拱手送到杀生丸手里，他一边呼痛，一边用手去抓杀生丸那只作恶的手。他原本以为杀生丸必定是盯上了他胸口的两点，于是使了大力气去推，没想到杀生丸根本没有用力抵抗，他只是轻轻一拂，杀生丸的手就顺势离开了他的胸口。

但令他始料未及的是，杀生丸的手虽然离开了胸口，却俯下身，用口代替了手的位置。

方才的那一掐已经令那一点肿胀了起来，钝钝地泛着刺痛，然后杀生丸随即含住了略有些疼痛的凸起，再一次用牙齿抵住，用力地吮吸，发出了几声响亮的“啧啧”声。濡湿的舌头在充血的乳首处来回舔弄，痛与快感交织并行，当然杀生丸从犬夜叉猛地收紧的后穴能够判断出犬夜叉其实是享受这样玩弄的。

与此同时，杀生丸下身的进攻并未减缓速度，而是快速地挺动着，直逼犬夜叉内里的弱点。酸涨酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨传遍全身，几处敏感点都被杀生丸制住，他已经无力抵抗，只是放任自己呻吟的声音越发大了起来。

杀生丸深深地吐出一口浊气，如果一只猛兽在发出威胁的低吼，他狭长的眼睛里闪烁着几许意味不明的凶光。也许是因为情欲使他太过激动，他紫色的妖纹淡淡地浮现出来，额头的那轮月亮印记隐隐约约地显现，为他原本俊美清冷的面孔平添一分妖冶。

额边的碎发被杀生丸细密的微汗粘住，杀生丸一口气顶到最深，就这样顶着犬夜叉，然后仿佛是要喘口气的样子，用五根手指拢住额头汗湿的碎发向后梳去。大概是因为沾了水，杀生丸的额头整个露出来，显得比平时更加具有侵略性和攻击性。

犬夜叉从未见过这样的杀生丸，但毫无疑问这样的杀生丸实在是迷人极了。犬夜叉好像是被什么诱惑了似的，伸手去碰杀生丸侧脸的妖纹。

“好美……”

几乎是叹息似的声音说道。

杀生丸嘴角勾起，按住自己脸边的手，又用力抽动几下，然后俯下身子环抱住犬夜叉的身体一个用力。

两人的位置再一次上下颠倒。茫然中的犬夜叉从杀生丸胸膛上把自己撑起来，而这样的动作使得杀生丸盎然的硬物进得更深。

“呜呜、啊！”

犬夜叉仰起头，臀肉不自觉地夹紧，那种火热的紧致感让杀生丸也跟着舒服地低喘一声。他双手解放出来，握住犬夜叉身后弹性极佳的两团软肉揉捏把玩，一边催促道：“动啊，犬夜叉。”

“呜…”杀生丸硕大的龟头正正卡在犬夜叉前列腺上，源源不断涌出的快感使犬夜叉腰间酸软无比。他发出几声意味不明的哼声，努力挺起腰上下动起来，吞吐着杀生丸的火热的茎身。

然而杀生丸对犬夜叉这种慢吞吞的动作似乎很不满意，他扬起手，“啪”地一下打在犬夜叉的臀肉上，催促道：“快点。”

那饱满的臀肉随即颤动了几下，被打屁股的羞耻使犬夜叉咬紧牙关加快了上下吞吐的速度。然而那双大手丝毫不肯放过他，有一下没一下地在臀尖拍打着，一边用不知道暗示着什么的语气说道：“犬夜叉，把你吃奶的劲儿使出来。”

话虽这样说着，却没有再为难腰肢酸软的犬夜叉，而是自己握住犬夜叉的胯部，用力地向上顶去。

犬夜叉被猛烈的攻击顶得几乎说不出话来，仰着头喘息了半天才带着嘶哑的嗓音低声骂了杀生丸一句。

“杀生丸，你今天吃错药了吗！”

不过犬夜叉不知道自己现在这幅狼狈的模样在杀生丸眼里其实是很美的。他胸口红肿不堪，两只乳珠肿得又大又圆，一看便是被人好好疼爱过。身后的臀肉虽然杀生丸看不到，不过在他轻轻的拍打下已经微微发热，想来也已经是薄红一片。而犬夜叉头发凌乱地披散着，几丝头发正黏在胸口，使得胸口的好风光若隐若现、勾人心弦。他的眼圈略有点红，被情欲迷乱的眼睛有着点点水光，似乎下一刻就会在激烈的操干中落下来泪来。

至于那些不可爱的指责……则让杀生丸更加想用力地捣弄犬夜叉的小穴，让他除了呻吟和喘息以外再也发不出其他的声音来。

杀生丸这么想着，也的确这么做了。他掐住犬夜叉的腰做最后的冲刺，自下而上凶狠地贯穿犬夜叉，胯部撞到犬夜叉的屁股上发出不绝于耳的“啪啪声”。他的进入深得可怕，令犬夜叉几乎以为杀生丸是冲着自己胃部去的。

但犬夜叉没有多余的力气去骂杀生丸了，他随着身后越发酸胀的快感，伸手握住了自己湿滑无比的茎身，伴着杀生丸挺动的节奏撸动起来。

“呜呜……”犬夜叉发出小兽一般的呜咽声，很快就在自己的手里交代了出来，白色的浊液高高喷出，最后尽数落到杀生丸的胸口。随着他的高潮，后穴也紧跟着一阵阵的收缩，杀生丸便顺着这股吮吸的力道一击挺入，射了出来。

“呼……”

脱力的犬夜叉从杀生丸身上翻身下来，躺倒在杀生丸身边，也不管后穴里汩汩流出的温热液体会弄脏了床单。

杀生丸随手用刚才脱下的衣服把身上犬夜叉的体液擦拭干净，转头又侧身揽住犬夜叉，手指再次掐上一边的乳珠，似乎那是什么非常好玩的东西。

“痛…”

也许是被欺负得过头，乳珠红肿挺立，轻轻一碰就会有疼痛的感觉。哪怕只是暴露在空气中，犬夜叉依旧有它们被人含在嘴里或者用手指玩弄的错觉。

“你今天真是疯了。”

犬夜叉泪眼汪汪地控诉。

杀生丸被明显地嫌弃了也不跟犬夜叉置气，只是慢悠悠地起身去床头柜里找了一只药膏来，挤到自己手上。

犬夜叉坚决不许杀生丸再碰自己胸口一下。

“乖。”杀生丸轻声哄着：“给你上点药，不然明天还要痛。”

犬夜叉想了一会儿，才终于松开手。不过他紧紧盯着杀生丸的手，生怕他又去凌虐那两只惨兮兮的乳头。但好在杀生丸并不想作妖，他仔细地把手里的药膏抹在看起来十分凄惨的乳珠上。

凉丝丝的药膏终于缓解了疼痛，令犬夜叉好受许多。

“这就受不了了？”杀生丸问道。

“不然呢！”犬夜叉瞪大了眼睛，但他从杀生丸似笑非笑的表情上仿佛读出了什么，立刻想到了这场荒唐的性爱是怎么开始的，以及方才途中杀生丸总是提及的“吃奶”话题。他不敢置信地问道：“不是吧！”

“想通了？”杀生丸以手支颐，眉毛上挑，说道：“你趴在我胸口午睡，睡着睡着就咬我。不光午睡，只要我抱你，你都会凑上来咬。”

而且总是跟开了雷达似的精准咬他的胸口的乳珠。杀生丸那时候只是个十几岁的少年，弟弟喜欢趴在他身上午睡而已。可惜自从犬夜叉开始长牙，就不知道为什么喜欢用杀生丸胸口的乳珠来磨牙床。

别看婴儿小，咬起人来可不会省着力道。可怜杀生丸当时一个半大的少年，被咬的胸口总是红肿，被衣服蹭一蹭都疼。而且犬夜叉这个奇怪的小崽子，他并不会这样咬别人。骗得杀生丸放松警惕再去抱他时，又是一顿乱啃。

所以后来杀生丸轻易不肯再抱犬夜叉了。

再后来犬夜叉不咬人了，却也已经长大，不再需要他抱了。

犬夜叉哭笑不得：“你今天算是报复？”

“一次是不够的。”杀生丸粗糙的指腹暧昧地在犬夜叉敏感细腻的腰间划过，让犬夜叉不禁打了个寒战。

“以后时间还长。”

杀生丸温柔的话语里透露出的信息实在叫人遐想不已，却让犬夜叉后背都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
不过犬夜叉很快就看开了。

两个人已经决定要一辈子绑在一起了，年幼时候欠的债年长时来还，倒也不错。

毕竟，需要这种“报复”的人可不是只有杀生丸一个，“报复”的理由也绝非只有这一个，折腾人的法子也不是只有杀生丸一个人会。

犬夜叉这么想着，把自己闷在杀生丸怀里偷偷地笑了。


End file.
